Hit (Double Exaggerated)
|-|0% Power Hit= ] |-|Sparking Hit (0.000000000001% Power)= ] |-|Golden Hit (0.000000001% Power)= ] |-|Pure Gold Hit (0.000001% Power)= |-|Runic Hit (0.001% Power)= |-|Aura Power Hit (0.01% Power)= |-|Hit: The World (0.1% Power)= ] |-|True Golden Hit (1% Power)= |-|God Hit (2% Power)=No image yet, I'm afraid. Summary Hit is an assassin of Universe 6. He easily qualifies for the God-Tier Club of the Exaggerated Dragon Ball verse. With insane physical power, a technique that allows him to "freeze" "time", and the ability to improve endlessly, Hit is truly a force to be reckoned with. He is one of the toughest assassins of Aleverse, although in reality, Hit is a pretty cool guy! Powers and Stats Key: 0% Power | Sparking Hit | Golden Hit | Pure Gold Hit | Runic Hit | Aura Power Hit | Hit: The World | True Golden Hit | God Hit Tier: Low Aleversal LV4 | Mid Aleversal LV4 | High Aleversal LV4 | True Godly Aleversal LV4 | Sekrit Aleversal LV H.O.P.E. 3.0 | Soopa Doopa Sekrit Aleversal LV D.E.S.P.A.I.R.S. and N.I.G.H.T.M.A.R.E.S. | Alemathically Inapplicable (LV4) | MAXED OUT LV4 | Aleversal LV5 (It's just Hit using a fiftieth of his POWER, so...) Name: Hit, Hit the Infallible, Hit the Badass Origin: Dragon Ball Super Gender: Male Age: Over 1,000 Aleversal Years Classification: Exaggerated Powers and Abilities: Timer-Type Ki (Ki focused on Time based techniques, affecting even those who "are not affected by time", or "lack time"), Timer SOUL Trait (A SOUL that basically makes time and forces everyone to have it, and also grants free "manipulation" (for lack of a better term) over time), Martial Arts Mastery (Every type), Ability to "freeze" someone for a short "time", Can hit without actually hitting, Can skip hitting to actually hit without actually thinking about hitting (Can combine it with "hit without actually hitting" and stack it up with other techniques), Ability to manually freeze someone who can still move even while "frozen", Ability to amplify his power the longer he fights (Much), ???munity to Every. Single. Thing. (Powers, abilities, faculties, simply every. This extends to the KILLING INTENT/WILL TO LIVE Tetralogy) [???munity is, put simply, when you "resist" something so much that it simply cannot be described. It's not immunity, or even nilmunity] | Each key after this is way higher, but to save time I'll just describe them as stronk Attack Potency: Low Aleversal LV4 | Mid Aleversal LV4 | High Aleversal LV4 | True Godly Aleversal LV4 | Sekrit Aleversal LV H.O.P.E. 3.0 | Soopa Doopa Sekrit Aleversal LV D.E.S.P.A.I.R.S. and N.I.G.H.T.M.A.R.E.S. | Alemathically Inapplicable (LV4) | MAXED OUT LV4 | Aleversal LV5 (It's just Hit using a fiftieth of his POWER, so...) Speed: Low Aleversal LV4 | Mid Aleversal LV4 | High Aleversal LV4 | True Godly Aleversal LV4 | Sekrit Aleversal LV H.O.P.E. 3.0 | Soopa Doopa Sekrit Aleversal LV D.E.S.P.A.I.R.S. and N.I.G.H.T.M.A.R.E.S. | Alemathically Inapplicable (LV4) | MAXED OUT LV4 | Aleversal LV5 (It's just Hit using a fiftieth of his POWER, so...) Lifting Strength: Low Aleversal LV4 | Mid Aleversal LV4 | High Aleversal LV4 | True Godly Aleversal LV4 | Sekrit Aleversal LV H.O.P.E. 3.0 | Soopa Doopa Sekrit Aleversal LV D.E.S.P.A.I.R.S. and N.I.G.H.T.M.A.R.E.S. | Alemathically Inapplicable (LV4) | MAXED OUT LV4 | Aleversal LV5 (It's just Hit using a fiftieth of his POWER, so...) Striking Strength: Low Aleversal LV4 | Mid Aleversal LV4 | High Aleversal LV4 | True Godly Aleversal LV4 | Sekrit Aleversal LV H.O.P.E. 3.0 | Soopa Doopa Sekrit Aleversal LV D.E.S.P.A.I.R.S. and N.I.G.H.T.M.A.R.E.S. | Alemathically Inapplicable (LV4) | MAXED OUT LV4 | Aleversal LV5 (It's just Hit using a fiftieth of his POWER, so...) Durability: Low Aleversal LV4 | Mid Aleversal LV4 | High Aleversal LV4 | True Godly Aleversal LV4 | Sekrit Aleversal LV H.O.P.E. 3.0 | Soopa Doopa Sekrit Aleversal LV D.E.S.P.A.I.R.S. and N.I.G.H.T.M.A.R.E.S. | Alemathically Inapplicable (LV4) | MAXED OUT LV4 | Aleversal LV5 (It's just Hit using a fiftieth of his POWER, so...) Stamina: Aleversal LV5 Range: Aleversal LV5 Standard Equipment: Doesn't really need anything unless it's his FISTS! Intelligence: Unknown Degree of Unknown (But due to how long he's lived, he's likely an extremely efficient fighter) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tomare' - Hit's signature technique where he can "stop" his opponent. This technique's effectiveness depends on how much power he is using. As the opponent is rendered helpless, Hit moves freely to block and counterattack. This technique has absolutely no limits to how long it can be used. *'HIT Meter' - This technique grants Hit a HIT Meter. The HIT Meter enables Hit to make any and every attack he does simply HIT. *'Flaw Attack' - Hit's primary method of attacking. Hit aims only for his opponent's "flaws" (which can be their vital points, their Weaknesses, or... pretty much anything that they don't like about themselves), allowing him to take down his opponents without much effort, even if they are stronger than he is. He can choose how strongly he hits the flaw, allowing him to avoid overly injuring or killing a foe. *'Tele-Hit' - Hit can hit his opponents without actually hitting them. *'Hit-Skip' - Hit can skip his hits to actually hit them without actually thinking about hitting them. *'Sensory Distraction' - Hit is able to make clones of himself with false Sensory Signatures (sight, hearing, taste, smell, touch, Ki Feeling, Essence Feeling, SOUL Feeling, Divine Feeling, and WILL Feeling) to throw off his opponent's senses, allowing Hit to pull off a surprise attack. *'Self-Improvement' - Hit is able to continuously surpass himself the longer he fights. Alefinitely increasing his power and technique effectiveness. *'Opponent Analyzing' - Hit analyzes what are his opponents' weaknesses (even if there is lack of weaknesses), and exploits it at its MAXIMUM. *'Invisible Shock Wave' - Hit displays the ability to punch with enough force to OHKO an opponent - if he hits a flaw - without actually having to physically hit them. This strike can pass through anything else undetected, only hitting its intended target. Others Notable Victories: Vegeta (Extremely casual, didn't even need 0% power you, this was LV1 Hit) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Aleverse Category:Dragon Ball Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Purple Category:Time Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Erasure Category:Time Stop Category:Time Skip Category:TIME STOPPO ZA WARUDO Category:TOKI WO TOMARE Category:Conceptual Bullshitting Category:Bullshitting Reality Category:Shenanigans Category:Statless Category:Awesome Category:Awesomely Category:Awesnomness Category:Awesomite Category:WIP Category:Friends of Bread Category:ZA WARUDO Category:KingPin0422's Profiles